


Catching Icarus

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, An Unhealthy Amount of Self-Projection Here, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Partial Analogy regarding Toxic Environments, Short & Sweet, if you look real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even the strongest souls have their breaking points, Shadow would know.So when Silver starts to present pessimistic behaviours, Shadow decides its best to have a talk with the time traveler before he succumbs to his demons.(Brought to you by the same Anonymous Author ofNMftBF.)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	Catching Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having an absolute shit time in school right now because of all these stupid online classes, so instead of going to therapy like a healthy person, I decided it'd be best to self project all my insecurities onto a fictional character and slap a shipping tag onto this mess of a fic while I'm at it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Silver is an optimist. That’s as far as Shadow’s knowledge of the psychokinetic hedgehog goes, but it’s more than enough information for him to deduce that something is bothering Silver.

Silver's visits to the present have become more frequent with each passing month, and it’s gotten to the point where Shadow isn't even sure Silver is returning to the future anymore. Shadow personally couldn't have cared less if Silver had decided to stay in the present, but what is internally bothering the Ultimate Lifeform is just how miserable Silver looks every time he happens to run into him. 

That usual shine of unbridled hope and positivity is missing from Silver's golden eyes, and it’s rubbing Shadow the wrong way. It's a strange sense of concern that Shadow admittedly would only feel towards Rouge or Omega, and yet despite how rarely they interact with each other, Shadow can't help but feel that same level of concern for Silver now. 

“You’ve been moping around a lot more than usual, and that’s saying a lot.”

Shadow catches Rouge striding up to his side out of the corner of his eye, and he merely lets out a sigh in response. 

“I’m going to take a wild guess here and say that you’re worrying about a certain time traveler we both happen to be acquainted with,” Rouge says, and Shadow can practically hear the smirk in her voice. “You know, if you really want to help, you should just talk to the poor fella.”

“And say what, Rouge? We’re practically strangers to each other-”

“Yeah, yeah, but that’s never stopped you from saying ‘hello’ every single time you cross paths with him, and you aren’t very subtle about it either, darling.” Rouge nudges Shadow with her hip, and he finally turns to face her directly. 

“That still doesn’t tell me what I’m supposed to say to him once I find him.”

“You don’t always need a plan when it comes to comforting someone, Shadow. In cases like these, it’s best for the conversation to just start naturally and let it flow; Silver will be more likely to tell you what’s on his mind if you do that.” Rouge gives Shadow a reassuring smile before turning to leave. “And for your information, I happened to catch Silver heading to Green Hills on my way here.”

Shadow watches Rouge disappear into her office before turning back to look out his window. 

He isn’t exactly comfortable opening up to people, something Rouge is more than willing to testify about, and he knows that if he wants Silver to open up, he has to do the same. It wouldn’t be fair for Silver to confide in him if Shadow refuses to do the same. 

Shadow places a hand on his chest and takes in a deep breath in a feeble attempt to lower his heart rate, but it’s to no avail. Looks like he’s going to have to head straight into the lion’s mouth before his rational side convinces him that this is a bad idea.

🦋

It doesn’t take long for Shadow to find Silver in Green Hills, but what is taking long is Shadow mentally preparing himself to approach Silver. 

_Just breathe_ , he tells himself. _You can’t possibly make things worse for Silver. He needs someone right now, and that someone is going to be me._

Taking in one last deep breath, Shadow does his best to relax his body before walking over to Silver, who’s sitting under a palm tree and staring off into the distance. 

“Hey.”

Silver flinches when Shadow speaks up, and he looks up at Shadow with surprise written all over his features. 

“Shadow… What are you doing here?” 

“I’m…” _There’s no point in lying._ “I’m actually here because of you, Silver.”

Silver arches a brow, but he quickly turns his attention back towards the horizon, ignoring Shadow, who takes a seat next to him. 

“We aren’t exactly friends, Shadow, so what could you possibly want with me?” Even his tone has become cynical, and it only adds to Shadow’s worry. 

“We aren’t close, I can’t deny that fact, but you’ve been acting extremely out of character lately. I know it’s hard to believe coming from me out of all people, but you’ve got me worried about your mental well being.” Shadow fiddles with a nearby flower as he picks his words carefully. “I have my own mental health issues, and I know how easy it is to fall into a sea of darkness within your own mind. I hate feeling like that, and I hate the thoughts that start forming when I reach that point. I have Rouge to talk to and pull me out of that dark place, but you don’t seem to be willing to talk to any of your close friends about your internal struggles, and that’s why I’m worried about you.”

Shadow notices Silver’s hands begin to tremble as they cling to the grass under them, and Silver does his best to stifle back his tears while turning away from Shadow. 

“I don’t want to talk about my problems-”

“Is it because you don’t want to be a bother to your friends? Or it is because you fear no one will understand your internal struggles?” Shadow’s words immediately shut Silver up, and Shadow takes a risk by placing a hand on Silver’s shoulder. 

Silver looks back at Shadow with teary eyes, but before Shadow can say anything else, Silver breaks down crying. 

Shadow immediately retracts his hand, and a rush of anxiety surges through his body. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Shadow gingerly lays a hand on Silver’s back, conscious of the psychokinetic hedgehog’s long back quills. He does his best not to flinch when Silver leans into his touch, and Shadow quietly moves his hand from Silver’s back to around his shoulders, essentially hugging him sideways. 

They stay like this for what feels like an eternity, and after a few presumed minutes, Silver finally pulls away from Shadow. Once he’s done wiping away his tears, Silver finally lets out a deep sigh and looks back at Shadow with dull, bloodshot eyes. 

“I… I guess I was bottling up more than I thought,” Silver confesses. “Sorry about-”

“There’s no need to apologize for crying. It’s a healthy response, and repressing it anymore would have caused more distress for you.” Shadow leans back on the palm tree they’re seated under, and Silver follows his gesture. “Now, do you feel you can talk to me about what’s bothering you?”

Silver stays quiet for a bit, bringing his legs up to his chest and using a hand to fiddle with the petals of a nearby sunflower. 

“I’m just frustrated and tired of the fact that no matter how many mistakes I manage to fix in the past, two more disasters pop out of nowhere in the future that render my previous actions meaningless. Ramped fires destroying Crisis City? I come back for Blaze's help with the Sol Emeralds, but when those fires are extinguished, now it's floods and waterborne disease that's messing everything up. It’s an endless hydra that just keeps growing heads every time I succeed in cutting one off.” Silver plucks a petal off the sunflower and lets it flutter away in the wind. “It’s gotten to the point where I don’t even want to head back home anymore. I mean, what’s the point of heading back if I’m only going to get upset with whatever new disaster appears?”

Shadow takes a moment to think over Silver’s dilemma. 

“I… I can’t say that I can fully understand your specific situation, Silver. But what I can say is that your desire to fix something as enormous as an entire time period isn’t healthy.” 

“But if I don’t do anything, the future won’t get any better.”

“And how's that been going for you?”

Silver opens his mouth to argue, but he immediately backpedals and shuts his trap when he realizes Shadow’s point. 

Shadow redirects his attention towards the rays of sunlight passing through the leaves above them, and he feels Silver following his gaze. 

“A single person can’t change the course of time, Silver; your goals are noble, but you can’t keep torturing yourself to save a time period that refuses to be saved. You admitted it yourself, the future just keeps getting worse no matter what you do.” 

“But… the future is my home. I can’t just abandon it.”

“And the Space Ark was mine,” Shadow says. “It was the only place I knew as home, and in some sense it was also my future. But I recognize that it would have been unbelievably unhealthy for me to continue living there despite still having access to it. Especially with all the negative memories I have of it now. And considering that the future is causing you so much mental anguish, my story should serve as an example for you."

“Are you saying that I’d be better off living here in the present?”

“It’s a suggestion, and the decision is ultimately up to you, Silver.” Shadow turns back to face Silver, and he deliberately places his hand over Silver’s own. “I had to leave the past behind in order to start living, and maybe you have to do the same with the future to get your life back together and salvage your mental health. All your friends are here in the present after all, and I know for a fact you'll need to talk about this with them later on." 

Silver stares at Shadow with a contemplative expression before looking down at their hands. It’s not long before he laces their fingers together, and he lets out a sigh before looking back up at Shadow. 

“I’ll definitely think about it, and I'll be sure to talk about it with Blaze once I see her again." Silver averts his gaze. "And... thanks for finding and talking to me today. I really needed this."

“This is what friends are supposed to do, isn’t it?” Shadow allows himself to smile, and his heart skips a beat when Silver’s face dusts itself red. 

“Y-Yeah…” Silver turns his face away sheepishly, and Shadow has to stifle back a laugh at Silver’s reaction. 

“Now.” Shadow slips his hand out of Silver’s and stands up. “How about I buy you lunch? I usually head out to eat with Rouge whenever I’m done venting to her.”

“I’m down for food right now.” Silver smiles slightly, and in that moment, Shadow sees a faint spark ignite in his golden eyes. His shine is back, only slightly, but it’s back. 

Shadow feels his face heat up, but he ignores it as Silver stands up and dusts himself off. Before they start heading off, however, Silver speaks up. 

“Hey, Shadow… I know this is gonna sound weird… but…” Silver fidgets with his cuffs while staring at the ground. “Would… Is it… Are you alright with holding hands on the way to the café?”

“I-” Shadow is stunned, but it only takes a few seconds to process Silver’s request. “I’m perfectly fine with that.” 

Silver's face immediately lights up with Shadow's words, and he quickly takes hold of Shadow's hand. Fingers laced together once more, Shadow starts leading the way, fully conscious of the spring in Silver's step.

Their walk is silent, but neither of them mind. Hand in hand, they both acknowledge that the warmth shared between their hands is all the communication they need from each other for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Therapy is valid, kids. 
> 
> And don't be afraid of reaching out for help when you know you're not feeling mentally well. I know a lot of people feel like a burden asking for help, and I feel like that too sometimes, but you're only hurting yourself if you don't ask for that help you need. 
> 
> Stay safe, but more importantly, stay beautiful. 💕 
> 
> With Love, Ace 💚♠️💜


End file.
